


Envious Planning

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [36]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom/sub, Happy Ending, M/M, Small little drabble, but the endings a little sexier, jealous House, mosty pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House gets jealous of Chase's new boyfriend.</p>
<p>His solution? Get Chase to spend so much time in the hospital that he can never see this mysterious dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith!  
> x

House first realises that Chase is seeing someone knew when the blond starts coming into work late. Chase _never_ comes into work late. He's the apostle of the perfect subordinate, clever, organised, dutiful, attention, and just a little bit suck-up-ish. House likes that last part best. It also helps that Chase is...lovely to look at. With a perfect blond halo of hair, ocean blue eyes, light surfer muscles, Australian twang, and pretty boy tan, he's everything House could have wanted. He's scenery, and a rather nice brain. Also, one of the best surgeons they have. House wonders what else he could do with hands so capable.

By the time Chase gets in, they're already testing the patient for the first of what is to be many diagnosis, and the boy tries to explain himself "I'm so sorry, House, traffic was a nightmare, it won't happen again." And he's in his dreadful purple shirt and ugly matching tie. House's eyes linger on the marks on Chase's neck. Hickeys.

"Got yourself a new gal?" He asks, and Chase flusters, adjusting his collar.

"A new guy." Chase corrects and House shrugs like it doesn't matter. Because it doesn't, because right now, he's looking at the marks on Chase's wrists. Rope burns. He bets his ankles would have the same matching red lines. Christ, bdsm, House's favourite thing in the world, and there's Chase, a pretty little sub, is standing right in front of him. Owned. House doesn't like him.

"Break it off." House orders, and he's not sure why.

Chase's eyebrows raise, and he laughs, because House is obviously joking. He nods, smiling "Right, so, don't worry, I won't be late again."

_No._ House thinks, _You won't._

Because Chase is House's territory, even if he's never explicitly said it, it's implied.

So House makes sure Chase can't spend any time with his mysterious, dom boyfriend. He gives him more paperwork, more clinic hours, pointless ER cases, and even goes as far as begging Cuddy to keep Chase in the hospital longer, and threatens to confess to doing surgery drunk if she doesn't. She's pretty lenient after that. Chase practically doesn't go home for a week, and House walks into his office one night to find the Australian asleep on the floor, files spread out on the sofa, they're the performance reviews he ordered Chase to fill. He's snoring a little, and it sounds like a wombat purring. If wombats purr. It's rather nice to just look at, until he notices the dark rings under Chase's eyes. They look worrying.

 

...

...

...

 

Chase's phone won't stop ringing week 3 of House's insane schedule for Chase, that has Cameron and Foreman thinking House is getting ready to fire Chase. House grumbled at the first chiming of Chase's phone, the Australian looks at his phone, sends a quick text, and sets it back on the table, only for it to ring incessantly a few moments later. At the 19th chiming, House snatches the phone, throws it onto the floor and slams his cane down on top of it. It doesn't stop ringing, he picks it up angrily "What kind of crap phone do you have? It doesn't even smash properly."

Chase yawns tiredly "I think that makes it the opposite of a crap phone."

House turns it off, sliding it into his pocket "This is confiscated, children know better than to use their phone at the dinner table."

Foreman sighs "I could use some dinner, I'm gonna order Chinese, you all in?" There's chorus of yes, and Foreman leaves.

 

...

...

...

 

It's when Chase faints during surgery that House thinks he might be taking this jealousy thing a bit too far.

 

Well, actually, he doesn't so much realise it, as Wilson tells him. "I mean, I get it House, you care about him," his best friend sighs "But making sure he never sees his boyfriend isn't the way to get him, you know? He hasn't slept in at least 72 hours, and there's signs of malnourishment, man can't live off Chinese alone."

 

"Tell that to a Chinese man."

 

"House."

 

"Fine." The older man sighs, massaging his temples, he pulls Chase's phone out of his pocket and scans through the text messages, from the mysterious dom called Mark. He seems nice, caring, asking Chase when he'll be home, if he could pick up dinner, that dinner's waiting for him, saying he misses him, and a lot of inside jokes that House is smart enough to get, but he just doesn't have enough information. So he stops. He stops forcing Chase to stay longer, finish his files and do pointless cases. He gets to go home.

 

House knows he shouldn't be ecstatic when Chase sighs after he's told the news. "What?" House asks with a small smirk "Why aren't you jumping with joy at the fact I just said I'd stop being so hard on you?"

 

"He dumped me this morning." Chase muttered, not looking up, peering into the microscope against and writing down the length of the bacteria. 0.12 millimetres. "Something about never being there." He gives House a shaky laugh "I've never been dumped before. The feeling? It sucks."

 

House is genuinely a little sympathetic there "Now you know how the other side feels," Chase shoots him a grateful smile at the lack of mocking and teasing, though he arches an eyebrow when House places a hand on Chase's shoulder, it's a little too close to his neck to just be considered friendly. House leans down, hot breath floating over Chase's ear "If you need someone else to fill the dom gap he left..."

 

The Australian freezes.

 

House smirks, "...just let me know."

 

It's silent for a second, before Chase says "Did you plan this entire thing?"

 

"Who? Little old me? No! I could never be so cunning and cruel! In fact, I'm hurt that you would even accuse me o-" But Chase's lips are slamming into his own and House has to wonder, he pulls back, staring at Chase, eyes wide with shock

 

" _You_ planned the whole thing! There was no Marcus, was there?"

 

Chase grinned "Me? I could never be so cunning and cruel! In fact, I'm hurt you would even accuse me of such a thing." He's wearing this stupidly smug smirk on his face that House finds endearing and sexy, but also annoying as hell at the same time.

 

House stares at him, lust darkening his eyes, because this boy is...brilliant. He swipes his cane along the top of the desk before throwing Chase onto it, the microscope smashes onto the ground, glass shards splaying everywhere, but House and Chase don't hear it.

 

House and Chase don't care.


End file.
